Betrayal (Ant-man x Ghost) MCU
by Creighton12344
Summary: What happens when Scott is captured by a sexy woman and Hope doesn't want anything to do with him
1. chapter 1

(I do not own Ant-man, Ghost or any others in this story. those belong to Marvel and others)

Scott wakes up, see a beautiful woman. her beautiful pink lips were perfect. Scotts mind started to wonder. he was snapped put of his dream by the woman.

"So you are the great Ant-man"

"Ah, so youve heard of me. So who are you?"

"They call me Ghost but my real name is Ava Starr, and let me ask you something Scott" She lowered herself right between Scotts legs, his suit tightned.

"Why do you partner with Hope, she doesnt even like you, to her you were just a thug her father hired to do a job that she could've done. And now she has a suit too, she can do everything you can do. I overheard her and Hank saying how they'll dump you after they get whats in your head."

That cant be true, Hope would never do that, Hank maybe but not Hope

"I know you dont believe me, so i recoreded the whole thing, and i kept the video camera on a live feed to me."

She takes a phone from her pocket and shows the conversation. sure enough Hank and Hope were talking about getring rid of him.Ghost sped it up to the live feed to show Hope on bed with some other man.

"Oh looks like shes already got another man with her. What a whore, i would never do something like that to you Scott" Scott was so distracted with Ghost's words he didnt notice she was rubbing her hands up and down his thighs. His cock swelled at the feeling.

Scott looked at the phone screen to see Hope and the guy cuddling. He felt betrayed, abandoned and alone, but he looked down to see the beautiful woman practicly throwing herself at him. If Hope could have a boyfriend he could uave a girlfriend. but to join Ghost, he couldnt do that.

(Tbc, definetly gonna have lemon next chapter. plz leave a review just dlnt be too mean plz)


	2. chapter 2

"So what do you say will you join me, so we can take down Hope and Hank"

"Look Ava you're a really good looking girl and i would want nothing more that to "partner up with you. your way of doing things is just not for me"

"i thought you might say that so i was hoping that this might convince you"

Ava smashed her lips up to his as she put her hands around his head. Scott was hesitant but quickly fell in too the kiss. it was sloppy and erotic Scotts cock was begging to be realeased from its confines. Scott tried to deepen the kiss but his hands were bound. Ava broke the kiss to stradle him. His member centimetres away from his clit.

Ava lifted off her shirt to reveal her perfectly sized breast. she then un strapped her bra to completly reveal her nipples "Go on Scott play with them, if you join me they'll be all yours" Scott took one into his mouth sending shots of pleasure through Ava. Scott was in heaven, and he could have this anytime if joined up with this beautiful woman. how could he say no.

Scott continued to suck but on the other nipple now. "i knew you wanted his so bad. i could see the way you looked at me in my suit. it made me so wet" the words only made Scott want more of her.

Just then Ava backed off of Scott. He was mad he had to stop but grayefull he got to take in her full body. Ava then squated between his legs snd pulled out his member

"Oh Scott your so hard, mmm cant wait to get some of you"

she put his erect cock into her mouth, scott had never felt a better feeling. He could only watch as shshe bobbed up and down her tounge swirling around his head. "Im gonna cum Ava, like really soon" Ava stopped giving him a blowjob and stood up "Your not cumming to me unless you agree to join me"

"How could i say no"

"Good, im so glad to have you as my partner and my lover"

Ava got back to sucking off Scott and it wasnt long until he came right in her mouth, and she swallowed the whole load "mmm Scott baby you taste so damn good, cant wait for all the things your gonna do to me"

She got up and realeased Scott from his binds. He quickly stripped himself of is suit. Ava led him into her quantum chamber wherr there was a queen sized bed. "Come Scott, show me what you can do" she laid in bed as she stripped herself of her pant and panties. Scott jumped onto bed with her.

Scott shoved his shaft into her clit pumped slow at first but picked up speed. her finger nails dig into his back as he fucked her sensless. Scott grabbed her waist and started to pump her on his member as he thrust into her.

"Oh yeah, Scott fuck me, fuck me, Scott fuck me harder oh yeah fuck me harder than you ever fucked Hope fuuuck me! keep going... oh it feels so good fuck me like the slutty whore i am. Fuck me like youve never fucked anyone.. oh you are so large i cant believe it. Give me more dont stop never stop oh fuck your great at this"

hearing the reference of Hope made Scott go harder and harder. Loving the feeling of Ava's tight walls around his throbbing member. He kept going feeling both of their climaxs getting closer. Unexpectedly Scott flipped around and put his cock in her ass. He was thrusting harder than ever.

"Oh Scott how did you know i liked it in the back... Harder please. i want more. oh Scott baby im gonna cum!"

"me too baby aghhh!"

Scott and Ava climaxed at the same time. holding eachother in a lovers embrace

"I love baby"

"I love you t-" he was cut off by Ava smashing her lips into his. they broke the sloppy kiss. "Now lets go get some revenge"

((the end might do more chapters. please leave a review as this is my first))


	3. chapter 3

"So here is the plan. Scott, you will go to their lab and act like your on board with it then when they leave you alone you put this in the main computer. Once done steal the tunnel and bring it back to me. Once done you can do with me as you please" She winked at him and bit her lip.

"Alright babe, got it" She kissed him passionatly. Scott started to take off her suit, but she stopped him "after our job is complete"

Scott and Ava entered the lab to see it was empty. Ava, not believing it went invisible. Scott insereted the chip into the computer and shrunk the tunnel , putting it in his pocket.

"Wow Scott cant believe you would steal from us. again" Scott turned around to see Hope and Hank looking at him. "oh guys funny seeing you here"

Ghost then reappears and phases her hand into Hanks chest, killing him. She then does the same thing to Hope

"Just like that. all my problems are solved. and its all thanks to you Scott, now take and claim your prize"

She jumped onto scott and kissed him deeply. Showing her affection. She moaned in his mouth as he gropped her ass. She then pushed him onto a chair and started to dance seductivly. Her hands started at her hair and seductivly trailed down her body to her suit zipper.

she unzipped her suit to show her pink bra and matching panties. she started to step towards him, swaying her hips side to side. She got down infront of him and started to rub up and down his thighs moving up to the bulge in his pants. she realeased his cock from his pants and started to rub her ass on it. Going up and down, side to side, while Scott fondeled her breast massaging them. she then took his suit completely off revealing himself to her. she unclasped her bra and let her tits free shaking them in scotts face

"Go ahead Scott these babies belong to you now" he took the right one in his mouth and massaged the left. He grabbed her panties and ripped them off. seeing her soaking clit. She straddled him and took his cock in. Grinding him slowly and eroticly.

"Oh baby your so big and i love it. Youre the best i ever had, i love you so much just fuck me. dont hold anything back, fuck me like a dog and screw my brains out i wanna feel this one for weeks"

Scott started to thrust harder. and harder he loved the way she talked dirty.A look of pure bliss on Avas face as she was fucked senseless.

"Yes Scott fuck me. you are so good at this... mmm...Oh fuck me, fuck me harder, ...mmm... fuck me like a whore like a slut, fuck me. yess oh my your so fucking good.. mmm... i never want it to end... im gonna cum oh yeah im gonna cum real soon"

"im gonna cum too baby."

Ava came first, but Scott came soon after. they held eachother in a lovers embrace kiss softly bit lovingly.

"Ready for round two honey"

"You know it baby"

((My god im definitely the only one to ship these two but im not surprised. anyway ill probably jist keep making stories with more excuses for them to fuck eachother raw))


End file.
